the_popular_kidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother
Big Brother (U.S.A.) is a reality TV Game where 12 to 16 people, known as House Guests, enter a house without contact from the outside world for about three months. Whoever is crowned the Winner of Big Brother wins a half million dollars.($500,000version) Big Brother 1 Known as the Unofficial Big Brother (U.S.A) Eddie McGee won BB1 Big Brother 2 The New Era Head of Household is introduced Chilltown is born Big Brother 3 The Veto is introduced The Golden Power of Veto is introduced Big Brother 4 The first year to feature a seasonal twist (The X Factor) Big Brother 5 This season is dubbed Do Not Assume aka Project DNA The first season to introduce the Spy Screen in the HOH Room Twins both played the game together(making the houseguest total 14) Two houseguests were revealed to be brother and sister This is the last season to feature a one story house Big Brother 6 This season was dubbed Summer of Secrets This is the first season to feature a 2-Story House(due to set changes) Everyone in this season had a secret partner If a partnered duo made it to the end of the game together, the runner up would receive 750,000 dollars and the winner 1,000,000 dollars(Did not happen) The Pairs: April/Jennifer Kaysar/Michael Janelle/Ashlea Rachel/Howie James/Sarah Maggie/Eric Ivette/Beau Big Brother All Stars Big Brother 7 had past houseguests return to play the game for a second time Chilltown was reborn The Sovoreign 6 Alliance was reborn Janelle(BB6) and Jase(BB5) were both the first HOH Big Brother 8 On BB8, the house was an Alice in Wonderland themed house An estranged father/daughter played the game together Enemies from High School played the game together Ex boyfriends played the game together One of the above duos made it to the Final Two Big Brother 9 This season was dubbed Summer of Love This Season aired in the Winter/Spring due to the Writers Strike of America Houseguests were paired up due to "lovers match" All but two houseguests were single One of the houseguests, Chelsia, would go on to work for CBS's SuperPass(which is where the Live Feeds were hosted) Big Brother 10 The first season since BB3 where absolutely nobody knew each other There was no seasonal twist this season The Renegade was born Big Brother 11 Chima Simone was expelled due to racist remarks and massive rule breaking Big Brother 12 In this season, all new houseguests were introduced Rachel and Brendan met this year, and would go on to get married after the season The Brigade Alliance was formed Big Brother 13 Dynamic Duos returned to play the Game Dick/Daniele(BB8), Rachel/Brendan(BB12), & Jeff/Jordan(BB11) returned to play the Game Rachel would go on to Win BB13 Big Brother 14 This season, Coaches returned to eventually play the game. The Coaches first goal was to make it to a certain amount of weeks where they could have won up to 25k The Season was reset when Janelle, Britney, and Dan smashed the Reset Button Mike Boogie took out Janelle before Jury Dan ended up winning 50 thousand dollars Mike Boogie was evicted 2 weeks after Janelle's eviction Willie Hantz was expelled from this season Big Brother 15 This is the currently aired Big Brother Season All New HGs are featured this year The Seasonal Twist includes an MVP Rachel Reilly's sister, Elissa, is playing the game this year This year included a huge amount of controversey with Aaryn, Gina Marie, Spencer, Jeremy, and Kaitlyn. They have made excessive racist comments towards Helen, Candice, and Howard. GinaMarie, Spencer, and Aaryn have all been fired from their careers. Word on Jeremy's career is unclear. Big Brother 16? Category:Series Category:Television Category:Reality TV